kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kakuna
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Kakuna is a yellow, cone-shaped cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. When a Kakuna comes close to evolving, its body gives off heat that makes it warm to the touch. Gender differences None. Special abilities Kakuna is usually only able to harden its shell in order to defend itself. However, Kakuna is capable of moving its poisonous barb if a situation calls for it. Behavior Kakuna mostly stay still and wait for evolution often hanging from tree branches by long strands of silk. Habitat Kakuna nest in forests and misty wooded areas. Occasionally they will also nest at the mouths of tunnels and caves. Kakuna populate Kanto, Johto, and occasionally parts of Sinnoh as well. Diet Kakuna normally doesn't eat anything. It endures hunger until it is time for Kakuna to evolve. In the anime Major appearances Kakuna appeared a few times while Ash was in the Viridian Forest. When his Metapod was captured by Beedrill, it was kept near a hive of Kakuna. = In the manga Pokémon Adventures Kakuna's first appearance is a cameo in Bulbasaur, Come Home! as one of the Pokémon that escapes from Professor Oak's Laboratory. Also, Bugsy uses two Kakuna on his team. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: #fae078" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !27 - 84 !49 - 163 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !36 - 95 !67 - 185 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |}